Bad Luck Soul, Good Luck Life
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: Shane McMahon has the worst run of bad luck in his life. How will he get over? What will happen during this time? Please R&R. If you dont like it dont read and review!


Vince was sitting with his wife Linda, his daughter Stephanie, and her husband Paul, better known as Triple H. They where awaiting the arrival of Shane; they where all gathered together for a family dinner. Vince did feel sorry for Shane because his wife had died recently and he was trying cheer his son up. But nothing seemed to be working. He thought maybe having everyone together for dinner laughing and joking would help him out.

"Where is Shane, dad?" Stephanie asked her father.

"I'm not sure. He should have been here by now. I'm going to call him to see what his keeping him." Vince got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. Once there he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Shane, it's your father. We're all wondering where you are and frankly I'm starting to worry about you. Call me back when you get this message." Vince hung up the phone and went back into the living room with the rest of his family.

"Well, did he say when he would be here?" asked Paul.

"He didn't answer. It went straight to voice mail." Vince said. "I'm starting to worry."

"Vince, calm down. Shane can take care of himself. He is a grown man after all; he is no longer our little boy." Linda said.

"I know, but he is not in his right state of mind. I'm not sure what he is capable of since Marissa died last month."

"Dad, no offense, but Shane has never really been in the right state of mind. He was always crazy." Stephanie said.

"She does have a point. Remember when he jumped off that 50ft scaffolding on top of the Big Show. Or when he jumped off the Titantron and missed Kane or even when he jumps across the ring doing the coast-to-coast. Even when he takes on superstars half his size or lets me throw him off of the stage. Face it, Vince; Shane's crazy." Triple H said laughing when he heard the others start.

Vince still had a smile on his face as he listened to Paul explain some of the crazy things Shane had done when Linda wasn't in the WWE when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Mr. McMahon?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes, whose this?" Vince asked. The others had stopped talking and where now looking at him concerned.

"I am Dr. Tyron Winthrop. I am calling in regards to your son Shane McMahon."

"What about my son?" Vince asked starting to hope this was a joke.

"Your son has been involved in a very serious car accident and has been rushed here to St. Josef's Hospital." The doctor said.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with him?" Vince asked his voice cracking. He stared out the window hoping to see Shane pull up; also because he couldn't look at the worried faces of his family.

"It'd be better if I told you in person." Was all the doctor said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Vince hung up the phone and sat in shock. Shane was in a car accident? When had this happened?

"Vince, what's wrong? What did that person have to say about Shane?" Linda asked.

"That was Dr. Tyron Winthrop from St. Josef's Hospital. He said Shane was just involved in a very serious car accident."

"Oh my God!" Stephanie said putting her hands over her mouth. Paul hugged his wife trying to be as much comfort as he could for her and for himself. Shane was his brother-in-law after all.

"Did they say what happened?" Paul asked as he watched Stephanie and Linda break down crying.

"No, he said it would be better if he told us in person."

"Okay, lets go then. No use in letting Shane be alone." Paul said helping his wife and Linda up. All four members made their way out the door, to Vince's car and made their way to St. Josef's Hospital.

"Hello, you must be the McMahon." Dr. Tyron Winthrop said sticking his hand out.

Vince shook his hand and said, "Yes, I am. Now can you please tell me about my son."

"Yes, well your son Shane was involved in a drunk driving accident-"

"Are you saying my son was drunk when he was driving!" Vince demanded. He knew his son would never do anything that stupid, but then again he was never the same after Marissa died.

"No, the man who hit your son was drunk. He swerved into your sons lane and struck his car head on. Your son has sustained a fractured skull, shattered every bone in his left wrist, dislocated his right shoulder, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but he is paralyzed from the waist down."

"What? How his that possible?" asked Vince. He couldn't imagine how his son would feel if he could never wrestle again. Shane would be heartbroken.

"Well, your son was also hit from behind as well and that impact had done some damage to his spinal cord. We are not sure if the damage is permanent yet, but we will run some test when he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Linda asked.

"We gave him something for the pain and it made him fall asleep."

"Thank you, where is Shane anyway?" Paul asked.

"He's in room 204. Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you." Vince said as he followed his family to his sons room. They opened the door softly and noticed Shane was fast asleep. Vince was the last to enter and he stared at his son's cut up and bruised face. 'How could I let this happen?' thought Vince.

"He looks so peaceful. I really don't want to wake him, but something in me wants to here from him that he is okay." Linda said running her hand through Shane's short black hair.

"Let him sleep for now, Linda. At least he is not in any more pain." Vince said taking a seat next to his son-in-law and daughter.

"Yes, but what about his legs. You heard the doc; Shane's never going to walk again." Stephanie said hugging Paul.

"That is not necessarily what the doctor said. He said he was not sure if there was any permanent damage to his spine. He may be able to walk again and maybe even wrestle." Paul said reassuring her.

"Ya know, it's hard to sleep with all this talking going on." Shane said softly as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Shane, I am so sorry. I had no idea you where awake!" Linda said removing her hand from his head.

"It's okay mom." Shane moved to sit up, but winced in pain. He was also a little worried about the fact that he couldn't move his legs.

"Hey, Shane, take it easy. You where involved in a car accident." Vince said.

"I KNOW!" Shane snapped.

"Hey! Don't you yell at me young man!" Vince yelled back. He knew it was probably because Shane was a little annoyed and in pain.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Shane muttered.

"Linda, Steph, Paul why don't you go get something to eat while I talk to Shane." Vince said.

"Something to eat sure sounds good right now." Paul said helping his wife up. "Glad to see you're okay, Shane-O." Paul patted Shane on his good arm and left with his wife and mother-in-law.

"Dad, is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Shane asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you look guilty. What I would like to know is why I cant move or feel my legs." Shane tried to move his legs again, but nothing happened.

"Shane, I'm sorry, but the doctor said when that car hit you from behind the impact was hard enough to do some damage to your spinal cord." Vince watched as his sons eyes grew wide and he tried harder to move his legs.

After a few minutes Shane calmed down, looked at his father, and said, "So you're telling me I will never be able to walk again."

"We don't know that for sure, Shane-O. The doctor said he wasn't sure if the damage was permanent. You probably will be able to walk again. Maybe even wrestle." Vince said trying to calm his panicked son down.

"What are you going to do with me?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Vince answered his question with another.

"How can I help you run the business now? I cant walk, it will be harder for me to move around, I cant do business for you in the ring. You have this whole feud with Legacy planned out where I would get to wrestle again and I fucked it all up. God I'm such a screw up!"

"Shane! You are not a screw up! You are far from it! None of this was your fault. It was those bastards who hit you; you can still do things for me. I'm sorry you wont be able to be apart of the Legacy feud, but I could find another way for you to be apart of it."

"I don't see how unless you make me the GM of Raw until I'm better…" Shane said looking down. He knew it was stupid to try and get his father to make him the GM. Shane knew Vince was most likely going to pick Stephanie to run Raw while he was stuck in his office not being able to move around as much as he would like.

"That's a great idea, Shane!" Vince exclaimed.

"You want me to be the GM of Raw. I thought you where going to choose Steph."

"No, I wanted the two of you with me in the office running things, but now since your accident I figured I would let you do it so you could be apart of the shows in some way."

"Thanks, dad." Shane said.

"No problem, son." Vince said hugging Shane.

A few weeks went by and after the doctors ran some tests they found out the damage to Shane's spine was not permanent; so he would be able to walk again. He would just have to relearn. It was Monday night and they where going to kick off the show with Vince announcing Shane as the new General Manager of Raw, but he was going to do it sitting the GM office. He didn't want Shane to explain what happened just yet.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! This is Monday Night Raw! Tonight we are going to find out who our new GM is." Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"Hello, WWE Universe! I am here to announce who the new GM of Raw is!" Vince said. Both Vince and Shane where sitting down; since Shane was confined to a wheelchair. "I am pleased to tell you-'

"Santino, they're busy!" Vince and Shane heard Shawn yell.

"This will take just a minute!" Santino said walking into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Vince yelled.

"I just have a question for your son." Santino said turning towards Shane. "I want to know which one of is doing your dance correctly."

"Look, fellas, we're a little busy here-"

"Come on, just show us!"

"Look, we are in the middle of something here."

"Come on, it wont take that long." Santino said knocking over a cup of water and spilling it in Shane's lap. Shane had moved backwards which meant he exposed to everyone he was confined to a wheelchair.

"Oh my God! What happened to Shane!" Cole exclaimed.

"Shane, wha-what happened?" Shawn asked.

"Why does your chair have wheels?" Santino asked as he walked around Shane inspecting his chair.

"Santino, it's a wheelchair. People use it when they don't have use of there legs. So again Shane I ask you what happened?"

"Look,-" Shane started, but was interrupted by his father.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Both Santino and Shawn left the room and Shane stared at his father.

"Well, the cats out of the bag. I think we should tell them what happened."

"Shane that is not-"

"Dad, look everyone is going to find out eventually; so I might as well tell them."

"If your sure."

Shane nodded and took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago I was involved in a serious car accident. A drunk driver hit me head on breaking my wrist, dislocating my shoulder and fracturing my skull. Another car then hit the back of me and the impact damaged my spinal cord and paralyzed me from the waist down. But don't worry the damage is not permanent and I should be able to walk again. And more importantly I will be able to wrestle again." Shane said.

"So before we were so rudely interrupted I was going to say that my son Shane is going to be the new GM of Raw until he is better of course." The crowd started to cheer "SHANE-O MAC!" over and over and over.

"For my first act of the night I am teaming John Cena, The Game; Triple H, and The Heart Break Kid; Shawn Michaels against Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase!" Raw went to commercial break then. Cena came in to talk to Shane and Vince along with both members of DX.

"Hey, Shane-O. Sorry to hear about what happened, but at least you have a chance to get better." Cena said.

'True, you could be like those thousands of other people who are paralyzed for the rest of their-"

"SHAWN!" Hunter yelled.

"HUNTER!" Shawn yelled copying his friend. Shane shook his head and laughed.

'You two never change."

"That's always a good thing. Means where not getting boring with old age, like Vinnie Mac over here!" Shawn said.

"Hey, we are the same age and I'm not acting old." Shane said.

"You're the one in a wheelchair, not me." Shawn joked, but quickly regretted it when he saw the look on Shane's face.

"Shawn, that was way outta line." Triple H said.

"Yeah, come one man, this just happened to him." Cena said.

"Could you guys just please shut up!" Shane snapped. Everyone looked at Shane with wide eyes. "You think I like being stuck in this chair! You think I like the fact that I have to learn to walk again! You think I like the fact that I will never be able to wrestle again!" Vince was shocked to see how upset Shane was.

"Shane, I'm so-"

"NO! Just save it! I don't need your pity or anyone's and I surely don't want it!" Shane wheeled himself out of the office and down the hall.

"Well, King where back on Monday Night Raw and we've already had some major surprises here tonight." Cole said.

"You're telling me. First we find out Vince's son Shane is confined to a wheelchair because of an accident and then we find out he is our new GM!"

"I would just like to tell everyone that we are truly sorry for what happened to Shane, but he said the doctors told him there was no permanent damage to his spine; so he will make a full recovery."

"Hey! Shane wait up!" Dolph Ziggler said.

"What? You wanna crack a joke about me to?" Shane asked.

"No, Dolph and I are very sorry about what happened. And HBK should not have cracked a joke about you being in that chair." Vickie said.

"But we were wondering if you could give me and Jack Swagger and shot at the tag team titles tonight." Dolph said.

"Lets see. If you can beat two other teams in a triple threat tag team match then you can have your title shot."

"Alright. Who will we be facing?" asked Jack.

"Drew McIntyre and The Miz; the other team will be Kane and The Undertaker."

"What happens if we lose?" asked Swagger.

"Then the winning team gets the shot at the tag titles. So good luck, fellas."

"Did you hear that Cole! Not only is DX back together, but so are the Brothers of Destruction!" King exclaimed.

"Well, Shane McMahon is wasting no time here tonight! He's already made two great match ups!"

"I hope he makes a Diva match!" King said happily and Cole rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Shane. How have you been?" Layla asked.

"Come on, you know that is a stupid question." Shane said. He was starting to become annoyed. All he wanted to was go outside for some fresh air and everyone kept bugging him.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Let me guess you want me to make you a match so you can go for the Divas championship. Well if you can defeat Natalya, Rosa Mendez, Tamina, and Eve you can face Beth for the title next week. But if you lose then whoever wins will get the shot." Shane said wheeling himself outside, but this time he was stopped by Alex Riley.

"Hey, Shane-O. I was-"

"NO! WHATEVER IT IS NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shane screamed.

"I just wanted to know-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shane, what's the matter with you?" Shane said nothing, glared at Riley, then wheeled himself outside.

Once he was outside he looked up at the night sky. He could barley see any stars. Shane sighed and said, "Boy Marissa, I wish I could be with you right now. It would probably be much better then being stuck here in this stupid chair. Maybe if you where here I wouldn't be in this mess." Shane lowered his head. Vince quietly walked up behind his son and listened to what he had to say. This was the first time he saw Shane let his feelings show in a long time. Even after Marissa's death Shane didn't let them show.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. It was all my fault; I should have been there when that man broke into our home. Instead I was at an event in Ohio. You will never know how stupid I feel. I knew I should have stayed home, but you wanted me to go instead and look what happened! You told me to go to that event because my father and sister needed me! You died because I wasn't there! I should be the one who's dead! Not you! ME!" Shane screamed letting his tears fall.

"Shane, is that how you really feel?" Vince asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shane asked.

"Just long enough to hear what you had to say. Now, is that really what you think?"

"Yes. How else am I suppose to feel?" asked Shane.

"You can feel bad about it, but I don't want you wishing you where dead. I don't think your suicidal. Are you?" Vince asked a little worried. Shane shook his head no.

"I am not suicidal. You don't have to worry about that. I just feel really stupid."

"Shane, it's a tragedy what happened to Marissa, but if you where there I'm pretty sure this guy would have killed you as well." Vince said putting his arm around his sons shoulders.

"What would you know?" Shane snapped.

"Look, don't snap at me! I know your upset about losing Marissa, but this isn't what she would have wanted. She wouldn't want you to be wallowing in self pity and blaming yourself. She would want you to live life to the fullest; you may have a set back right now, but you can and will overcome it." Vince said.

"But how long will that take?" Shane asked with his head still bowed.

"I cant answer that question, but if we keep working on it it wont take as long as you think." Vince saw his son smile and smiled himself.

"You think he could try now?" Shane asked quietly.

"Sure!" Vince was happy to see his son was at least trying to get himself better. Vince helped Shane out of the chair and held him up. Shane tried to move his feet, but nothing happened. He tried harder and harder and harder, but still nothing happened. Vince could tell Shane was getting worried; he was about to reassure his son that everything would be okay when Shane moved his foot!

"HEY!" Shane exclaimed.

"Way to go, Shane!" Vince said hugging him.

"That's a step in the right direction!" Shane was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Vince helped Shane back into his chair and they made their way back to Shane's office. When they opened the door they saw Linda and Stephanie had shown up.

"Hello, Shane." Linda said hugging her son.

"Hey, mom. Hey Steph." Shane said accepting her hug next.

"Where have you two been?" asked Linda.

"We where just outside. Shane tried moving his legs." Vince saw the look on his wife and daughters face grow serious.

"Did anything happen?" Stephanie asked worried.

"Yes. I was able to move my foot." As if showing them he wasn't lying Shane moved his foot back and forth.

"That's great Shane!"

"HEY, SHANE-O! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Randy called from the ring. Shane turned toward the monitor in his office.

'What could he want?' Shane thought.

"I would like you to come out here!"

Shane didn't look at his family or wait to hear what they would say; he just wheeled himself right on out to the stage. He was given a microphone and when he looked in the ring he saw Triple H, Shawn, and Cena ready to defend him if needed. Shane also saw Randy, Cody, and Ted where standing just outside the ring in front of him.

"What can I help you with Randy?" Shane asked.

"I want a chance at Triple H and the WWE title!" he demanded.

"No." Shane said as he watched Legacy advance on him. He was a little worried, but knew his brother-in-law and friends would stop them before anything bad happened. In the back of his mind Shane ran through the script and didn't remember anything about Legacy attacking him; Vince didn't want anything worse to happen to him.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"You heard me!" The next thing that happened was a blur to Shane. All he knew was that he hit the ground. He knew people where hitting him, but before he got the chance to see who it was something hit him in the head knocking him out. He could faintly feel someone hitting his legs with a sledge hammer.

Vince, Linda, and Stephanie sat in Shane's office watching the monitor shocked. Vince had not scripted a fight against Shane and Legacy because he didn't want anymore harm to come to Shane. Vince couldn't take anymore and rushed to the aid of his only son. By the time Vince, Linda, and Stephanie reached the stage, DX and Cena had driven Legacy off. A couple other superstars came out to defend Shane as well. Those superstars where Kane, The Undertaker, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, Alex Riley, and The Big Show. Shane was still lying on the stage unconscious with blood dripping from the gash on the side of his head. Vince also saw bruises forming on his son's legs.

"Shane! Can you hear me?" Vince called kneeling by his son's head.

"Vince, I don't remember that being part of the show." Triple H said.

"That's because they weren't suppose to attack Shane. I was suppose to come out and tell them no and they where to attack me." Vince said.

"ORTON! YOU AND YOUR BAND OF IDOITS COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Triple H yelled into the microphone. He watched his family surround Shane and try to wake him up. Orton was no where in sight; obviously he was hiding. This wasn't right; Orton couldn't say he read the script wrong because even if he had he should have known better.

"ORTON! RHODES! DIBIASE! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vince yelled taking the mic from Paul. The three in question made there way out onto the stage. The superstars formed a wall between the fallen body of Shane and Legacy. "Why did you attack my son?" Vince asked getting in Orton's face.

"He denied giving me a title shot." Randy simply stated.

"I SAID NO ONE ATTACKS MY SON! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE STORYLINE!"

"Well, we changed it." Cody said.

"Your son can handle his own. He was fair game." Ted said.

"He cant handle his own! He cant even use his legs! Randy what you did was not even part of the show! Shane isn't faking; this wasn't a ploy by Vince! Shane really cant move his legs!" Cena yelled.

"HE COULD! He was able to move them a little bit a while ago, but now you messed it all up!" Linda yelled shocking everyone. The whole arena was shocked into silence at what was happening. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole had left their spots at the announce table and came up to defend Shane.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince yelled. "I DON'T EVER WANT YOU IN THE WWE AGAIN! YOU ATTACKED MY SON FOR NO REASON!"

"Why would you attack my brother? You where suppose to attack my dad at the end of the show." Stephanie said.

"We decided to change the ending." Orton said leaving the stage with Ted and Cody behind him. Vince turned his attention back to his son who was now being loaded onto a stretcher to be transported to the hospital. The medics wheeled Shane out of the arena and into the awaiting ambulance. Vince got in to accompany his son.

"I am so, so sorry, Shane-O." Vince said. Vince took Shane's hand in his own and squeezed it. He kept looking at his son's legs; he couldn't help, but think this attack some how messed up the progress he had recently made. "Shane, I am sorry I didn't come out sooner. This is all my fault. I should've waited until you where stronger."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about it. I will tell you this though, I could faintly feel Legacy attacking my legs. That has to be a good thing, right?" Shane asked opening his eyes and looking at his father.

"Shane! How could you think that was a good thing? They could have done more damage to your legs! They weren't even suppose to attack you!"

"None of this is a good thing, but it proves that I will be able to use my legs again soon." Shane said squeezing his fathers hand. "What did you do to Legacy anyway?"

"I fired them. What?" Vince asked when he saw the wide eyed look on his son's face.

"Why would you do that? You had a whole feud planned with them."

"They disobeyed me and hurt you. I told all the WWE superstars, divas, and officials not to hurt you in any way; you suffered enough this past year."

"Thanks." Shane said before he slipped back into unconsciousness. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Vince met with the doctor who helped Shane after his accident.

"So, before this was their any progress at all?" Dr. Tryon Winthrop asked.

"Yes; he was able to move his foot freely. Now I fear that he wont be able to walk again." Vince said. He never thought he would be this worried over the welfare of his son again. He was the same nervous wreck he is now when he first found out Shane was paralyzed.

"We are running some tests now. We should know if this attack had done any damage in a few hours. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Winthrop asked.

"Shane told me he could faintly feel someone hitting his legs." The doctor nodded and walked away. Vince walked into his son's room, which they where standing in front of, and saw Shane staring at him.

"Well? Is there anymore damage?" Shane asked.

"We're gonna have to wait a few hours."

"I'm tired of waiting! Ever since Marissa died nothing good has come from waiting! I waited to hear if she would live or die after the robbery and she died! I waited to hear if I could walk again and I could, but then I was attacked! Now I have to wait and here if there are any setbacks! I cant take anymore!" Shane said with tears welling in his eyes.

"Shane, clam down. I know things haven't gone your way since Marissa died, but you never know; this may be the start of your good luck."

"You don't get it! Everything I care about is taken away! Did you know Rissa was four weeks pregnant when she died! 'Cause I surely didn't until they told me! I cant take anymore! I just want it all to end! Nothing means anything anymore! I cant even wrestle to get out my frustrations! Don't you get it now!" Shane yelled.

"Shane. Hey, Shane. Look, things may be hard now, but they will get better. You cant give up. What would Marissa think?" Vince said trying to forget about hearing Marissa was four weeks pregnant when she died.

"What does that have to do with anything! SHE'S DEAD!" Shane screamed at the top of his lungs.

"She would want you to move on. You cant give up. You still have your mom, Steph, Paul, John, the rest of the WWE, and more importantly me. Shane we all care about you and love you. Don't do this to yourself."

"Dad, you don't get it. You still have mom and Steph still has Paul. You have never lost anyone you love or have anything bad happen to them." Shane said and Vince scoffed.

"How do you think I felt when you got into that car accident and I first learned you where paralyzed from the waist down. And what about what happened tonight at the end of Raw when Legacy beat you to a bloody pulp. Shane-O I love you and want nothing bad to happen to you, but obviously that's all that has happened to you since Rissa died."

"Hmm, why does it seem like she was my good luck charm?" Shane asked laughing.

"In a way she was, but she was unfairly taken from you. Why didn't you tell me Marissa was four weeks pregnant when she died?"

"I couldn't put anyone else through that. It was and still is my pain. I couldn't tell anyone because it would tare me up inside. It still does even though it has been a month since her murder. It feels like someone ripped my heart out and tore it into tiny little pieces." Shane said.

"Shane, do you think we would want you to go through that by yourself? We would never do that to you. Your pain is our pain; we cared about Marissa as much as you did and I saw how it tore you apart by not having her around anymore. You changed; everyone can tell. You seem even more crazy. And not the good crazy that I need for business." Despite how he felt, Shane laughed.

Linda stood outside the room listening to everything Shane said. This was the conversation Vince and Shane should have had when Marissa died, but Shane shut himself away. For the first few weeks after the funeral no one heard from Shane; they didn't hear from him until Vince went over to Shane and Rissa's home. They didn't really have a conversation then, it was just a lot of yelling. Now Shane was finally sharing his feelings and she didn't want to interrupt anything in fear of Shane withdrawing himself again.

"I'm sorry." Shane said suddenly.

"For what?" Vince asked.

"For everything. For the way I have been acting, for getting in that accident, for shutting myself away, for not trying to defend myself tonight against Legacy, for screwing up your plans for the WWE, for-"

"Shane! None of that is your fault. Do you understand? You are acting like anyone would if they lost the person they love the most in this world. The accident wasn't your fault; it was those bastards that hit you. Shutting yourself away was the only way you knew how to grieve. You couldn't defend yourself against Legacy; they attacked before you had time to react and you where in a wheelchair. You didn't screw up any of my plans for the WWE; you helped me see that some of them really didn't work out like we thought they would. See Shane you have helped me so much."

"I'm still sorry for everything though."

"If it will make you feel better I forgive you." Vince hugged his son and saw Linda standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Awe, 'bout time you two had this conversation." she said making her way over to Shane's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mom. I just have a slight headache." Shane answered.

"What about your legs? Is there any setbacks we need to worry about?"

"We will find out in a few hours, but as they where running the test I could feel some of the stuff they where doing." Shane said smiling at his parents.

"That's great, Shane! Maybe nothing is wrong!" Vince said happily. "Where's Steph and Paul?"

"They stayed behind. I told them I would call with news and they would tell the others." Linda said.

"Excuse me," Dr. Winthrop said. "we have your son's test results."

"And?" Shane asked anxious to hear the news.

"There are no set backs; you are still at the same progress you made earlier tonight and I heard what you said about feeling some of the stuff we did during the tests. That is a good sign. Good luck Shane."

"Thanks." Linda called her daughter and told her the good news they where just told. She heard everyone cheer on the other end as Stephanie told them Shane was fine.

Shane returned to Raw two weeks after the attack. Vince watched as his son came up with good ideas and matches. He could tell Shane couldn't wait to get back into the ring and that day wasn't far off. After every show Vince would help Shane learn to walk again and he was making faster progress then before. Shane was now able to walk for short distances for short periods of time. Only the McMahon family knew about this. They wanted to surprise the WWE fans and superstars when Shane was fully able to walk again.

A month after everything had happened Shane was able to walk freely without any problems. Just like before his accident. He still had to wait another week to be cleared to wrestle again, but he didn't mind to wait for that. Tonight he was going to shock the WWE fans, superstars, divas, and officials proving he could walk again. He even practiced his entrance for four days straight trying to get it as perfect as he could. It finally came time for him reveal he was fine; he had to admit he was a little nervous. The plan was for Vince to ask him to come out and they would discuss what to do with the feud between DX and The Brothers of Destruction, who where the tag team champions.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Tonight we are going to hear what will happen between DX and The tag team champions The Brothers of Destruction." Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

Vince's music hit, No Chance in Hell, and he came out and was greeted with a standing ovation. "I'm here tonight to help my son Shane with a little problem with two of his greatest tag teams. DX and The Brothers of Destruction." Vince paused and listened to the crowd cheer for both teams. "It appears to me that DX wants the tag titles, but they are not the number one contenders. I would like to discuss this with both members of DX; so could you please come out here." Vince made sure Paul had no clue Shane could walk again; so everyone would be surprised.

DX's music hit, Are You Ready?, and they came out. "Vince, what is there to discuss just give us the title shot." Triple H said.

"You are not number one contenders, so I cant."

"Why not just make us the number one contenders?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I cant do that. Its not up to me." Vince said.

'This is it.' Shane thought nervously.

"Whose it up to?" Triple H asked.

"Your GM; which just happens to be my son Shane." Vince said. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction. "Shane could you please join us out here?"

Shane's music hit, Here Comes The Money!, and he pushed the empty wheelchair out onto the ramp.

"King, what's going on? Where's Shane?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope nothing happened to him." Lawler said.

Shane jumped out and showed everyone he had made a full recovery. The crowd had gone crazy. Everyone was standing on there feet cheering as loud as they could. Shane was doing his dance and anything he could think of. Obviously he was happy he could walk again.

"Oh my God! Shane-O Mac is back! He's recovered!" Lawler exclaimed.

"No one expected this to happen! Looks like tonight is full of surprises!" Cole said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Shane can finally walk again?" Vince asked as he looked at the shocked expressions.

Shane stepped into the ring and danced around his father and DX. "Hey, everybody! I'm back!" Shane yelled happily.

"How long have you been able to walk again?" asked Triple H.

"Oh for a while now. I thought it would be more fun to trick everyone!" Shane said smiling. Triple H hugged Shane and smacked him upside the head. Shawn did the same.

"What was that for?" asked Shane.

"For tricking us!" Shawn said. "But seriously I'm glad your better. Hunter is to."

Before Shane could say anything else he saw the whole Raw roster come out from the back. He didn't know what to think; he saw they all where shocked he could walk again as well. Shane thought something bad was going to happen. He was a little afraid because he didn't want anything bad to happen now. He just had the best month of his life for a while. The superstars, divas, and officials stopped at the end of the ring. Shane even saw his mother and sister coming down to the ring with Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Alex Reily, John Cena and the Brothers of Destruction . Each one of them got into the ring. Shane took a step back. Next thing he knew everyone was applauding him. The superstars in the ring patted him on the back and hugged him and congratulated him on being fully recovered.

"I have even better news!" Shane said once the noise died down. "Next week…I will be cleared to wrestle. I also resigned Orton, and only Orton. So next week's main even is The Legend Killer, Randy Orton vs. the fully recovered Shane McMahon!" The crowd started to cheer "Shane-O Mac! Shane-O Mac! Shane-O Mac!" over and over and over. As well did the Raw roster. Shane could have never been more happy in his life now a days.

"But for tonight, if DX can beat Primo and Epico they will face Undertaker and Kane at Over The Limit for the tag team titles!" Shane said. DX, The Brothers of Destruction, Primo, and Epico all nodded their approval.

"Well, Shane-O," Vince said. "Looks like you are doing a good job running this show. I know I only put you in charge until you where better, but I don't think I could find anyone better to run this show then you. So I am going to make up the permanent GM of Raw!" Once again everyone burst out cheering.

"Thanks, dad." Shane said. "Okay! Enough of all this lovey dovey crap; lets get this show started! How about we see John Cena and Rey Mysterio take on Kofi Kingston and R-Truth!" All the superstars except the ones in there match left the ring and went back stage.

Shane, Vince, Linda, Stephanie, and Paul all went to Shane's office. Shane was surprised to see Teddy Long, along with Booker T, Todd Grisham, and Matt Striker waiting for him.

"What can I help you guys with?" Shane asked.

"Nothing we have just come to say welcome back and congrats on making a full recovery." Matt Striker said.

"Yeah, things seemed really down when you where in that wheelchair!" Booker T said.

"Welcome back, player! Glad nothing bad happened after Legacy's attack." Teddy said.

"Good luck getting your revenge next week to. Orton has it coming to him; so do Cody and Ted." Todd Grisham said.

"Don't worry they will all get what is coming to them. Orton may be facing me next week, but I also resigned Cody and Ted. They can not interfere in my match. Well, unless they want to compete in a match against the largest athlete in the world and the strongest man in the world. Well they'll be facing them anyway, but I could make it much worse for them." Shane said.

"Well, good luck, Shane." Todd said as they left his office.

"Well, Shane, looks like your run with bad luck is over." Vince pointed out.

"Yup, looks like I have a run of good luck now." Shane said.

The night went well. Nothing bad happened to Shane or anyone else in the WWE that night. DX won their match so at Over the Limit they will face the Brothers of Destruction for the tag team titles. Shane also made a divas title match Layla, divas champion, vs. Natalya and a WWE title match; CM Punk, champion, vs. Y2J, Chris Jericho. The following week both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase lost their matches. But they will get rematches at Over the Limit. Cody Rhodes vs. The Big Show in a Steel Cage match. Ted DiBiase vs. Mark Henry in a Tables match. Shane had won his match against Randy Orton, but like always Orton was a sore loser. He tried to attack Shane after their match, but Shane had managed to stop him. Shane challenged Orton to a Hell in a Cell match at Over the Limit; Orton accepted.

'Looks like my run of bad luck is finally over.' Shane thought as his hand was raised at the end of his Hell in a Cell match.

**THE END!**


End file.
